Here for you
by TheONewhoCantWRITE
Summary: Summary in the story! Rated M for language and adult topics! Avoid if you don't like dark topics either!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:** Hello mates and lady mates! I have started a new story! And I hope this turns out good like my last story. This chapter is pre-written and if it doesn't get a good review it might be abandoned. So I hope you enjoy this!**

**Side Note: This story is going to be dark, so it's rated M for that reason. I don't know but I think I might add some love scenes, if it needs it. There is going to thoughts on suicide and cutting and all those kind of things! So if you don't like that kind of thing, I advise you to not to read it. Also, I got inspired to write this after reading a lot of Johale fics, so some ideas may seem familiar, but it's my story! Okay? Good! Also ADD2 means after dark days, thats after the revolution Katniss led**

**_Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to this awesome book series called The Hunger Games, which is written by the lovely.. Suzanne Collins!_**

Description:

It was hard at first for her to talk to people again, not pushing them away, but actually getting to know them. Johanna hated to show her emotions in front of anyone even today, it made her feel weak, feel hopeless and just simply not her. It slowly changed though, she slowly changed when he helped her, when he saved her, from herself, the broken one, who was distanced from everyone and everything that inhaled air. He saved her and she saved him, from the darkness that's called death.

**Chapter 1: Fooled**

_January 16th, ADDII 4_

Johanna's POV

I stepped out of the cramped vehicle, that is the new trains, built for the citizens of FreeLand, also known as Panem. I removed the letter, the one that brought me here, in District 2 or "Stone County", and read it again. They needed help to build new furniture for the new army base. They could have asked some other bloody person from 7, but no! I got stuck with this stupid job and now here I am. Great! A few soldiers head towards my direction and boy am I glad, they both are gorgeous. They grabbed my bags and led me to my assigned apartment, near the base.

It was a huge, white building, about 12 stories high, but the minute I stepped inside, it was dull, like they were trying to hard and the result was this boring place. I got my keys and the good-looking men followed me right up until I reached my apartment door. One of them gave me a small envelope and left. I entered my new home, oh the fucking joy! It was roomy and white, too white actually, but it was nice. I sat on the black sofa and sighed, looking around this new environment. I miss the smell of pine and oak, I miss my home, not the victor village, but my home, where...

**_Shut up! Don't do, there is no point at all. You'll just feel like shit after it and anyways, you have to read that small piece of paper! So do it now, don't let it suck you in._**

So I shook my head and grabbed the envelope. I opened it carefully and slowly, making sure it won't tear. I read the letter and threw it away. It belongs in the bin because what the context are, and how stupid I a.

_Dear Ms. Mason ,  
We hope you liked your new home and are settled in. Unfortunately, we ordered the furniture from Woodland County and need your assistance, for a different purpose. We would like to work with one of our commanders on re-building Stone County and keeping peace here. More information will be given when you join us soon next week. Until then you are free to roam around!  
Commander Jacksons_

It's stupid how I fell for that. I guess, I am stuck here, with that commander. So they only thing I want to do now, so go to the bar just across the road and get so locked that I won't remember the letter and the pain...

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Please review it because honestly I would like to know if I should continue it now! Don't worry! I am going to update my other story "The Forgotten"!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am guessing you guys enjoyed that so here is another chapter, please review it, I need to know opinions and creative criticism or I'll just end up abandoning it. As you are reading this, my other story may or may not be coming to an end. So be sure to read it! Anyways, here is another chapter! (This **

**_Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to this awesome book series called The Hunger Games, which is written by the lovely.. Suzanne Collins!_**

Description:

It was hard at first for her to talk to people again, not pushing them away, but actually getting to know them. Johanna hated to show her emotions in front of anyone even today, it made her feel weak, feel hopeless and just simply not her. It slowly changed though, she slowly changed when he helped her, when he saved her, from herself, the broken one, who was distanced from everyone and everything that inhaled air. He saved her and she saved him, from the darkness that's called death.

**Chapter 2: The Memory****_, January 24th, ADDII 4_**  
Gale's POV

I hated it here, but what other choice do I have. I know this place and I couldn't go back to 12, or some other stupid name it's been renamed into. I didn't care, not anymore, because no one cared for me, so what was the bloody point? I was walking to work, it's not that far away from the apartments that all soldiers lived in. A cold morning in 2, I refuse to call it whatever it's called now, even though it's cold, it didn't snow, not like home. I shake my head, I can not afford to think of 12 right now. I can not afford that. I continue to walk when, I thought I could hear someone scream my name. I turn around and my eyes widen to see who it is.

She has a smirk on her face and is running towards me, so I wait, but something catches my eyes, her uniform... it's exactly as mine, as in she is going to be in my sector. WHAT IN THE WORLD?! WHY ME? She puts her hand on my shoulders as she pants for breath. I look at her, she looks much better now than when I met her in 13, more healthier and fitter, I guess she wanted to move. I like that, I really like that.

"How is it going gorgeous? Not much competition here is it?" she tease and I stifle a laugh, because right now, I just want to choke her or choke myself.

"I am fine, and you Johanna?" I ask, as we both continue to walk to work. I look at my watch and sigh. I am always early and I guess, I might be on time today, looking at the pace we are walking.

"Oh, I just got fooled by one of your supervisors, they told me, they needed help to make furniture, but then they said they need more staff and here I am!" she replies angrily and I nod. As we reach work, I go to my locker and Johanna follows me. I put my lunch in and put on the batch.

* * *

**After work, that night**

_I run for her, trying to save her, push her aside, before the bomb hits, bur I am too late. I am always late, she burns before my eyes. Katniss sees it too and I turn to her, her eyes, filled with anger and rage._

_"KATNISS! KATNISS, I AM SO SORRY. KATNISS, PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT OR EVEN KILL HER!" I screamed, but she ignored me, tears streaming down her face. A pang of guilt and anger hit me as I fell on my knees, tears on mine falling on the ashes that is now Prim. I look up to see, that I am in the mines, back home and I see my father and her father._

_"DAD YOU HAVE TO GET OUT! YOU HAVE TO TAKE EVERYONE OUT! DAD" but yet again I was too late and saw them explode to little bits of coal. I turn around to see the whole of District 12 in fire, I save Katniss's family but Madge. I run towards her house and try to go in but it crumbles down it nothingness. I scream, tears streaming down my face, always late. _

_"ITS ALL MY FAULT! KILL ME! KILL ME!" I scream but I can feel someone hugging her, rocking me..._

I slowly open my eyes and see Johanna on top of me, I wonder how she got in, but I am glad she is here and I return the hug.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Like I said, please review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. My other story "The Forgotten" is now completed, so if you want to read, be my guest! So back to "Here for you". Hope you enjoy the chapter~**

**_Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to this awesome book series called The Hunger Games, which is written by the lovely.. Suzanne Collins!_**

Description:

It was hard at first for her to talk to people again, not pushing them away, but actually getting to know the Johanna hated to show her emotions in front of anyone even today, it made her feel weak, feel hopeless and just simply not her. It slowly changed though, she slowly changed when he helped her, when he saved her, from herself, the broken one, who was distanced from everyone and everything that inhaled air. He saved her and she saved him, from the darkness that's called death.

**Chapter 3: Feelings? January 24th, ADII4**  
Johanna's POV

_That Night_

After a long time, rolling here and there in my bed, I decided to give up on sleep and step out on the balcony. The night time is always beautiful, but it reminded me of too much of the past. Mostly of the games, but sometimes, good memories crept in too, of how his hand would wrap around my small waist. How he would kiss ever so softly on my neck. I sighed deeply, not wanting the horror to creep up now, because when ever I think of these things, those nightmares come alive and I don't want to be weak again. Never again. As my thought begin to wander off, into a completely different topic, I hear a small voice screaming. Then it got louder, and louder, and louder. It seemed it was coming from the opposite balcony, and that voice was somewhat familiar. Not just the voice, but the pain it.

I quickly went back in and grabbed my ax, which I always keep beside me, just in case, and went back outside the balcony. There wasn't a big gap between the balconies, so I easily jumped across. The balcony door was open, and I could hear him scream properly. I honestly don't know what came over me, but I just dropped my ax (which was very dangerous and I could have lost my leg) and ran towards the bed, pulling him into a sitting position and hugging him, life he was some sort of a life line.

He responded a few minutes later. Gale looked up at me first, a confused frown on his face, but he did return the hug. Which I was very glad about.

* * *

_Next Morning,_

I don't know when and how I got into this warm and peaceful slumber, but I did and it was refreshing. Usually, my nights are filled with blood, lighting and water. A lot of blood and water. When Dr. Whatever his name was, told me they would eventually stop, I think that bastard lied. I mean they never ever stopped, maybe until I think today. I was too lazily to open my eyes, but something shift and I froze. It wasn't something, it was someone. I slowly opened my eyes, the sudden bright light, blinding my eyes momentarily. The room was unfamiliar. New actually. I turned my head to the left, I saw bunch of clothes, my clothes along with his. I shoot up and sit on the bed. Gale jolts up too, maybe realizing he is not alone in the bed.

"What the hell happened last night Hawthorne?" I asked, furious with not only him but myself. After giving myself "I wont be weak" speech to my self, I let my fucking, stupid emotion run wide.

"Nothing, we just undress, and fell asleep..." he answer, with that sleepy voice, oh my god.

_**"JOHANNA SNAP OUTTA**_** IT!"** my little voice, inside my vast head reminded me.

"You okay though?" I asked, concerned for some odd reason. Is it time for my Periods to come or am I just sappy for some reason.

"Yeah, thanks Johanna, um.. I don't what I would have done if you didn't come" he didn't look at me when he said this, and I knew what he meant.

He meant killing himself.

**A/N: Well here you go! Chapter 3. I shall begin my chapter 4 now, because i have a great idea for it. Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think about this interesting chapter. ;)**


End file.
